Conventionally, a wedge bonding apparatus has been used in connecting a wire to a member to be bonded. For example, in Patent Document 1, an example of a component used for a wedge bonding apparatus (wedge bonding component) is disclosed. In the example described in Patent Document 1, a tool tip portion that presses a conductive wire is constituted of a ceramic sintered body of at least one kind selected from silicon nitride, zirconia, sialon, silicon carbide, and alumina.